


Crash Landing

by HandsOffMyAppleJuice



Series: Avengers: Legendary Defenders [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Nebula (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Nebula (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Other, Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsOffMyAppleJuice/pseuds/HandsOffMyAppleJuice
Summary: Lance crashes on a planet in the Red Lion. Nebula found him and wanted to care for him. She hopes this is her start to be a better person.





	Crash Landing

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended to read Meeting before reading this work

Nebula was sitting outside of her spacecraft when she saw it. A red lioness spacecraft falling onto the planet she was on. The blue woman readied her gun in case of a fight occurring. It hit the ground and she started to run towards it. The yellow eyes grew dim when she got closer and a boy stumbled out of its mouth and collapsed. Nebula urged herself to run faster towards him. Maybe it was just Gamora rubbing off on her but she wanted to help him.

When she finally got to him, he was unconscious. She flipped him onto his back and took off his helmet. What was a child doing, wearing armor and in a warship? Nebula could see the small cuts on the side of his face, probably from falling onto something. She knew that she had to do something before the night came, which was soon. Nebula hoped that nothing happened when she got the supplies.

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

When Lance came too, he remembered what happened before he fell unconscious. He remembered falling onto this planet after a wormhole jump after a battle with Lotor. Red must’ve taken a good hit from something. He then realized that he was covered by a blanket and a fire was next to him. He quickly sat up and heard a noise to his right. He turned to see a blue woman with robotic parts and a gun raised. She must’ve been the one to save him.

“Uh… Hi?”

She didn’t respond.

“Are you the one who saved me?”

She nodded, slightly lowering the gun.

“Thank you.”

She finally put her gun down and the two of them sat in silence for a bit.

“So uh, what is your name?”

No response.

“My name is Lance, paladin of the Red Lion, previous paladin of the Blue Lion.”

“Nebula.”

“Pleasure to meet you Nebula.”

When he heard her name, he swore it sounded familiar, he just couldn’t place where from. He must’ve been deep in thought for awhile, trying to remember where he heard her from when he heard her clear her throat. He turned to look at her and saw her holding out some type of food.

“You need to eat. You’ve been out for awhile.”

Lance took it and after the first bite, he started to gulp it down. He didn’t realize how hungry he was. It wasn’t as good as Hunk’s but it was food. Soon it was all gone and he was full. He turned to look at Nebula and saw that she hasn’t eaten anything.

“Aren’t you hungry?”

“I ate before you woke.”

“Okay.”

He looked up and saw the stars. He knew that he wasn’t near Earth, or even near the Milky Way but he always looked for a familiar constellation. Nothing. He could feel the tears come to his eyes but he fought them back. There was no use in crying, especially next to this stranger that he just met. He could feel her eyes on him.

“We should get to sleep.”

“Ye-yeah.”

He laid down again, still staring at the stars. Eventually his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

He woke up and felt someone reapplying bandages on his face. He opened his eyes and accidentally startled her.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s fine.”

He let her continue bandaging his wounds. She walked away as soon as she was done. Lance turned to look at Red. Unfortunately, she showed no signs of life. He sighed. He would be on this planet for awhile. Once again, Nebula gave him something to eat. He ate it, not like the previous night. She took the trash and went inside her spacecraft, which she moved closer. When she sat back down, Lance got the urge to talk.

“So uh… why are you here on this planet?”

“Rest stop. It was coincidental that you crashed here.”

“Okay. I must say, your style is pretty cool.”

She looked startled that she got a complement. “Thank you.”

“Of course!”

He smiled and reminded Nebula of Quill. She huffed a sigh. Lance only looked confused but didn’t push. Since he reads people well, he could tell that she is a person who has many boundaries. 

“You remind me of someone, paladin.”

“Who is this person, might I ask?”

“An idiotic human who goes by the name Star Lord.”

“Oh hey, I’ve heard of him! My team and I met him and his team a few months ago.” He gasped, finally remembering where he heard her before. “Are you Gamora’s sister?”

“Yes?”

“She told me a little bit about you. I told her that I would keep an eye out for you.”

“Oh… thank you. How is my sister?”

“She’s fine, last I checked. I really like her, as well as the other Guardians. My team, they rarely talk to them but when they do, it’s just political stuff. I’m the only one who really talks to them.”

He sniffed, fully aware of Nebula’s stare on him. She got up and sat next to the Cuban. 

“Have they not been kind? Your team I mean.”

“They have been distancing themselves from me. My friend, Keith, the previous red paladin, he had to leave for his own reasons. Our leader, Shiro, went missing before he left. Then we found Shiro and he pushed Keith away. I knew something was off with him but didn’t find out till two weeks ago that we found out he was a clone. But he did awful things. It nearly tore the team apart.”

He started crying.

“But Keith returned and he’s now the black paladin. But things still haven’t returned to normal. Most of the time, I’m wandering the castle by myself since no one needs my help or spend my time training but I’m always pressured by the princess to train more and doesn’t notice my efforts. But… Keith found me one night training instead of sleeping. Since then, I could always go to him. He told me that he regretted not noticing earlier.”

He smiled sadly through his tears.

“I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be putting this on you.”

Nebula grabbed him somewhat forcefully and pulled him into a hug, startling herself with him.

“It’s alright. My father taught me and my sister to never cry. He trained us to be the most fearsome women in the universe. But my father is waiting till Zarkon’s rule ends to act on his plan. I found out that people can show their weaknesses. It’s perfectly acceptable. I knew Gamora struggled with that at first, when Quill started showing affection towards her.”

Lance chuckled and hugged her back. He was thankful that the woman was supporting him and telling him this information. 

“Thanks Nebula.”

They enjoyed the hug a little longer.

“Do you, love this Keith?”

Lance sputtered in shock and blushing a bright red.

~(˘▾˘~)

Two days had passed since Lance crash landed, making it four days total. Since he was now standing, he told Nebula that she could leave and do her own business, but she declined. In a way, she insisted on staying with him. In the time they stayed on the planet, they learned more about each other. How Nebula lost her arm on that battle on Xandar, how Lance gained his fear of claustrophobia from the castle trying to kill them. Lance also tried to teach Nebula on kindness. She was slowly getting it but still struggling. 

After lunch on the second day, she gave him a communicator. It had a small projector and microphone with buttons on the side of it.

“It’s also a tracker. Press this blue button here when you are in danger and need my help. The yellow one just turns on the tracker for me to find you, but you’re not in immediate danger. Press the red one to communicate with me. I rigged it to communicate with my arm for easier access. I trust that you won’t lose it.”

He nodded. He knew that trusting people wasn’t easy for her but he was happy that she trusted him.

“I promise I won’t.”

=＾● ⋏ ●＾=

The Red Lion finally got back online on the third evening. Nebula was amazed by how lifelike she was. Lance told her the things that the lions look for in their pilots and he even told her that Red could let the blue woman pilot her, since he saw those in her.

“Hey, you’re working again! How are you doing?”

He paused and smiled after a few seconds, he smiled. He continued asking the lion questions and Nebula knew that he had a strong connection with her and could talk with her. She focused back on Lance when he gestured over to her.

“Red, this is Nebula. She helped take care of me the past few days while you were offline.”

She could have imagined it but Nebula heard a soft purr from the lion.

“It was the least I could do.”

The lion nodded her head then looked up at the dark sky and back at the two beings. Lance’s smile fell.

“They’re coming?”

A beat.

“Okay.”

Lance turned to Nebula with a stoic look on his face. He ran up to her and grasped her in a hug.

“When I get back to Earth, you are going to meet mi familia. They’re going to love you.”

“Familia?”

“My family.”

It was that sentence when she realized how much she liked this boy. She did trust him but she grew to care for him. That must be the reason why she wanted to make that communicator and tacking device for him, after hearing his struggles and loneliness on his team and how he took more hits for them. She couldn’t believe her ears that he wanted her, a dangerous cyborg, to meet his family.

“Thank you, Lance.”

She pulled away from his arms, tears falling down both faces. Nebula didn’t like to be so vulnerable but she can’t be a hypocrite to her own words. 

“Unfortunately, I think I should leave you if they’re coming for you. I don’t quite want to meet them but I ask that you only mention me to the Guardians.”

Lance felt hurt that she had to leave. He actually wanted to try and convince her to come stay on the castle. But he understood. Soon, she was on her spacecraft waving Lance a farewell. He used his whole arm to wave her goodbye. It was too early when he couldn’t see it anymore. He dropped his arm and trekked back to Red. 

He slumped in the pilot’s chair.

Are you okay Lance?

“I’m fine Red. I already miss her.”

I understand cub. Get some rest. I’ll wake you when they arrive.


End file.
